In Their Wake
by PineAppleLint
Summary: Sequel to "Make Him Move On." June Oleander is struggling to adjust to life after piracy, and the townspeople will not socially accept her as one of their own. Story includes William Turner, Anastasia Walker and Captain Jack Sparrow.
1. The Woman in the Mirror

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Disney's. The Mouse still reigns supreme.

A/N: I am extremely psyched to finally get this up and running. The story takes place approximately **one year **after "Make Him Move On." I hope it was well worth the wait.

Regards,

PineAppleLint

Strands of imperfect pearls were draped across pale skin in a perfect arc. The tiny cream lumps lay docile against her collarbones, and they didn't try to call any attention to themselves.

Some might call them ugly. They were her mother's pearls. Before that, her grandmother's, and so on. Passed down through generations, that flawed necklace was said to be made by her great-grandmother after she lost her beloved to seafaring thieves. The blemishes of the pearls were supposedly caused by her tears as she nimbly created the strand.

June set her elbows on the cherry wood desk and stared at her reflection in the smudged vanity mirror. Pale as ever. Amusing herself, she widened her eyes and opened her mouth in horror as if she had seen her own ghost.

She blew a kiss to herself in the mirror and then pursed her red lips, examining the black curls piled expertly atop her head and the way her curvaceous form filled out the new venetian-red dress. She had a last-minute fitting for it yesterday afternoon. She loved the way it showed off her bare shoulders and gave her an hourglass figure. However, the elderly seamstress had peered at her over yards of fabric with disdain, without a doubt judging her with those beady brown eyes.

And that disapproving seamstress would probably be attending her 28th birthday party. In minutes, June was about to be called downstairs to a room full of passive-aggressive guests, ones who will thrive on drink and gossip during the remainder of the evening. Rumors and truths about her runaway trysts will circulate among self-righteous ladies and arrogant gentlemen who were once close friends or friendly passersby.

That is what has disturbed her the most during the past year. They were people she used to trust. At a younger age, she would trade dolls with those women and braid their hair. Some of those elders used to lead her in her studies, disciplining her when she lost focus. She used to dance with those men and trade stories. She had even taken a fancy to a few of them.

Now, they had all turned on her. To her face, they expressed relief that she was alive. They rejoiced in her return and her well-being. But behind closed doors and in whispered words, she was worse than dead to them.

June frowned deeply at her troubled reflection. She was glad her father didn't live to see everything turn out this way. Despite having a gentle heart and a vivacious nature, he would have been disgraced beyond repair. The town he loved would have turned on him as well.

Crane Oleander had died shortly after her return to Port Royal. The pneumonia had robbed him of what little strength he had left. Her father had been deeply conflicted by her long absence, but the abridged stories she shared with him seemed to brighten his bedridden days.

She shook her head and stood up, smoothing out the fabric of her skirts. At least she had a handful of people looking after her now. Like she needed looking after. A year changes a person.

She was the head of Westshire Estate, which her father had left to her in his will. It was unusual for a woman to be in charge of a household by herself, so that alone caused social rifts. The house grounded her, and the staff treated her like a rambunctious daughter, even though she was well past adolescence.

Her past adventures still marked her, and her outspokenness was still a permanent personality feature. But she felt different, somehow, by the daily routine and the expectations that now lay at her feet.

June jumped as a voice called to her from downstairs. Kade.

Taking one last look in the mirror, she exhaled deeply and opened the door, exiting her room. With one hand on the banister, she began to ready herself for hours of unique torture.

"So it begins…" she muttered.


	2. The Vicious Party

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Disney's ideas and whatnot. On with chapter two!

Holding up her skirts, she slowly made her way down the spiraling stairs in fear of falling head over heels. June's clumsiness seemed to reoccur at the most inopportune of moments, and now was not the time to make a fool of herself.

Looking down, she saw Kade Norrington waiting for her at the end of the stairs, beaming as he took in her appearance. She returned his grin, and a sense of comfort washed over her.

His dark brown hair was hidden underneath a powdered white wig. His blue eyes were inviting, and he was dressed in frills and gold buttons. Kade was certainly handsome in his attire, but she always preferred the simple working man's clothing and sweat he wore after a hard day working as the town's most respected shipwright.

He offered her his arm as she reached the bottom of the stairs, and she leaned in, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

"I thought you were going to grow 10 years older just waiting for me to get down here," she joked, taking his arm and beginning to walk in step with him, her shoes slightly clacking against the cream-colored marble.

"It is a wait I would have gladly accepted if it meant I got to observe you in this dress," he replied, his tone teasing.

"Really, Kade. This flattery will get you nowhere."

"I'm not trying to quickly get anywhere, darling. It is your advances that I have to keep declining," he pointed out, stopping at closed double doors.

"Soon, though, you'll give in. After you make me a virtuous woman, isn't that right?" she taunted, squeezing his arm before letting go.

The amused smile that he possessed moments ago left his face. "Try to behave tonight, June. These people are here to celebrate with you." And he stepped inside, leaving her there to wait for her awkward introduction.

"Celebrate, my arse," June said under her breath. "Stone me to death, is more like it."

Once she heard her name, she walked through the door with her hands clasped behind her back, smiling cordially. Her teeth were clenched together, and her feet were screaming, _For the love of God, run away! Run! Away! _

About 100 men and women filled the modest ballroom. The doors leading out to the garden were open, letting in the cool night Caribbean breeze. Tables were covered with exotic fruits, fresh fish, cooked lamb and cheesecakes. Bottles of wine were waiting to be opened. A string quintet sat in a corner of the room, bows at the ready.

Wigged gentlemen and rouged ladies stared at her expectantly, their smiles not reaching their eyes. They lightly clapped while staring at her, expecting her to make the first move.

"This is…this is just wonderful," June announced, trying to sound as gracious as possible. "Thank you all. I want you all to enjoy yourselves tonight at my expense."

Everyone looked a little confused by the bite in her last statement. _Good. Let them be_, June thought. She was sure Kade was holding back a glare at the moment, but that didn't phase her one bit.

The chatter picked up again, and the quintet began a lively waltz. June decided that was her cue to do her own thing. Spinning around, she smacked into something solid.

"Opppf," she exhaled, clutching the person's waist. Looking up, she gazed into the familiar face of James Norrington.

"Oh dear. I've marked you," June said with a wince, her finger touching his lip-smudged cravat.

"I'm sure you've been planning this since you walked through the door," James retorted, eyeing her playfully. "And I have already begun plotting my revenge."

"Don't you dare, James," June sniffed. "I have to maintain some inkling of good behavior tonight. Don't tempt me."

"Let me guess…my brother's orders?"

June nodded, sighing. "Who else?"

James chuckled. "It's probably for the best, June. You've had an unnatural ability of making the most well-respected members of society detest you."

"And what do I care?" she asked with a scowl. "I have all the friends I need. Speaking of which…where's my favorite duo?"

A long velvet box was instantly thrust into her hands. Glancing up in surprise, she was met with the glowing appearance of Anastasia, who wore a forest-green dress that accented her loose blond hair. Tresses curled around her cheeks, framing her pretty face. An arm was wrapped around her waist, one that belonged to William Turner. He was looking as rugged as ever despite being land-ridden for months.

"Open your present," Ana exclaimed, giddy. "Will and I just finished it."

Throwing an arm around them both, she whispered, "I am so glad you're here, helping me fight off these wolves."

"Wolves?" Will laughed. "Perhaps this present will help you defend your honor."

James nodded at the young couple in greeting as June fought to open the box with the patience of a 7-year-old on Christmas.

When the box opened, her heart stopped. A silver blade gleamed in the lamplight, and the quillon and branch of the sword were composed of a darker grey. She ran a finger over the blue stone embedded in the tang.

"This is…" she paused, finding words. Moments from her past hit her in the face, some pleasant, others difficult to recall. "This is beautiful. Thank you both."

"Will was teaching me," Ana said excitedly. "We thought you'd like it."

June began, "This will…"

"This will go perfectly above her fireplace," Kade finished with a grin, taking the box from June's arms. "What an exceptional piece of work. Well done, Turner."

Anastasia held up a hand and said meekly, her voice trailing off, "I…helped…"

June practically whimpered as Kade closed the box, setting it on the table.

"Thank you, Kade," Will said, half-frowning. "We were expecting June to have more time to inspect it."

"Oh, well, she has lots of guests to attend to, as I'm sure you both understand," Kade said warmly, placing a hand on June's arm. She flinched.

"Yes. We understand," Anastasia said, somewhat coldly. "People to impress and all that." She walked promptly over to the wine table, and Will, looking apologetic, followed her.

Furious, June grabbed Kade's arm and hissed in his ear, "You're so worried about me being an embarrassment, my dear, and you're the one insulting my good friends."

"I feel no sympathy for the ones holding you back," Kade calmly replied, his voice low. "They constantly try to remind you of the life you once had."

Taking two wine glasses from a server passing by, he handed one to June and clinked the glasses. "Cheers, my darling. Here's to letting go of past mistakes." And he took a sip.

**Reviews of reviews: **

**AnastasiaWalker: **Thanks, dudette! I appreciate everything, especially your encouragement.

**Lisa Marie: **Don't you worry, Jack will show up in due time. And then that will REALLY complicate things!

**Pirate Gyrl: **Huzzah! It's so good to hear from you. Sorry for the lack of reviewing on my part lately, but I've definitely been keeping up-to-date with your stories. I have really enjoyed where "A Pirate Calling" is heading. So mysterious!

**DuTchess of Doom: **Angela! I have so missed your hugs from Holland. We may have to talk later about Devon perhaps showing up in later chapters! I would love to see her come back and give June a run for her money. I hope you're doing well!


	3. The Discomforts of Home

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Disney's.

Author's Note: Thanks for the great response, everyone! It has been very inspiring, and I'm going to respond to all reviews of Chapter Two shortly. I hope you all enjoy Chapter Three!

* * *

Approximately one hour had passed, and June now confined herself to the farthest wall, a refilled champagne glass in her hand. Nursing it sourly, she was attempting to shake off the foul comments she heard circulating throughout the ballroom.

Couples clasped hands and circled, smiling pleasantly at each other as they rotated positions on the dance floor. The violins began a lively tune, and it seemed to calm the guests' wagging tongues for a few stanzas.

One of her black tresses escaped its pins and fell in her face, tickling her nose, and June attempted to blow it out of her eyes as she started to make her way across the room.

Will and Ana escaped the party after the unsuccessful gift exchange. Will had commented that he had an appointment in the morning with a client, and he had to apply the finishing touches to a sword meant for a Navy promotion. Ana, who has been receiving trade lessons from the young blacksmith for months, was more than eager to leave with him.

Rolling her eyes, June couldn't help but think that no work was going to get done at the smithery that evening. Glancing over, she noticed James dancing with a pretty redhead who June spotted occasionally at the town market. The redhead's father, a gentle soul, owned a large farm on the east side of the island that specialized in coffee. The governor had taken notice of the large family trade due to its economical impact on the town, and the family had been climbing the social ranks ever since.

Kade was speaking with the governor himself, no doubt sharing a story about his latest nautical creation. He was boisterous and waving his hands as he talked, possessing energy he only showed to others when describing his work.

She couldn't help but seethe silently as she watched him enjoy himself. All of these women in the room, with their pretty petticoats and frivolous conversations, were subjecting themselves to an inferiority that June would not take part in. Whenever Kade wanted her to submit to male dominance, she couldn't help but cringe. This social desire of his wasn't necessarily his fault…he had grown up with it. He had been conditioned to accept it and practice it.

And now that June wouldn't play along, he was undeniably frustrated with her actions.

Sighing, she shook off a sudden rush of exhaustion. Would it be taboo to sneak off upstairs to bed?

* * *

_Clang. Clang. Clang. _

Sweat slid from tanned forehead to flushed cheeks. Arm muscles bulged as the hammer swung up and down, up and down.

Ana knew she was supposed to observe the metals intricately welding together, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Will's precise movements. His gaze was concentrated on his work, and he wielded his tools like a warrior.

She giggled. Warrior Will, the blacksmith! How ridiculous.

He glanced up as the amused sound escaped her lips, wiping hair from his face. "Did I miss something?" he asked, a half-smile tugging at his lips.

"I was just thinking about how gallant you look," she replied, winking at him. "Quite an impressive display of masculinity."

"You should be taking note of this technique instead." Playful disapproval laced his tone.

"Pish-posh." She waved a hand carelessly. "I've already got this technique down and memorized. Looks pretty simple, if you ask me."

"Oh?" Will raised his eyebrows, then thrust the hammer in her direction. "Glad to hear that. I was just thinking that I need a few minutes to fetch some water."

She stared at the hammer held in front of her, and uneasiness crept into her expression. Sure, Ana had been catching on quickly to Will's expertise, but she was no miracle worker. "Well, then." She took the hammer gingerly from his callused fingers, weighing it in her hand. Gripping it, she stepped up to the glowing piece of metal that was taunting her as it laid against the anvil. It was so imperfect and primeval. How was she, a beginner, expected to turn it into something beautiful? Into art?

"Here goes." She lifted the hammer, about to take a swing downward when she felt Will grab her wrist.

"I think it would work better if you had your eyes open," he said, grinning. Taking the hammer from her, he suddenly hoisted her up by the waist. She shrieked as she was carried over to the nearest wooden table and placed on it so she was perched on the edge.

Nudging her legs apart with his hips, he stepped between them, gathering her into his arms and running a palm down the small of her back.

Their eyes met, and she smiled at him, taking in his scent and his touch. Will was still getting used to that smile of adoration, training himself not to take fearful flight every time he got the feeling that yes, Ana was in love, and yes, she was in love with him.

His grief for Elizabeth had passed long ago, and happy memories took its place. New memories were slowly filling up that part of him that longed for intimacy, for lust and companionship.

He ran his fingers across her nape and whispered his mouth across hers, lingering. He planted a solid kiss to her nose before placing his forehead against hers.

"That party was dreadful," she breathed, staring directly into his brown eyes. At his silence, she prodded, "Don't you think it was dreadful?"

"You have to admit that Kade is only doing it out of affection."

"Affection?" Ana pulled away for a moment and made a face. "What a way for a man to show his lady affection! He might as well spit in her eye."

Will shrugged his shoulders. "A lot of people in this town need convincing. She needed help clearing her family's name, and Kade was more than happy to offer his services."

"And then he fell in love." Ana made the face again.

Laughing, he placed a kiss to her forehead. "And then he fell in love, yes. Seems quite odd, doesn't it? Like it shouldn't sit right with the universe."

"I sometimes think that they're like two puzzle pieces that don't fit together. I understand that they were childhood acquaintances and he was there to support her after her father's death, but I would never imagine…_them_…becoming…"

"Enough of that, now," Will said tiredly, kissing her again. He nipped at her bottom lip before saying, "Leave them be. They'll sort out their demons on their own."

She smiled as he slid the sleeve of her dress off her shoulder, his mouth following the path of newly exposed skin. "Is our lesson over?" she questioned, eyes twinkling.

"Keep sharp, Ms. Walker," he murmured while dousing the nearest candle, "because a new one has just begun."

* * *

June paced around the perimeter of the library. It was an intimate sort of room; the walls were lined with bookshelves and a hearty fireplace. She was bathing in the musty smell of old volumes, of heroic fictional tales and large dense passages on explored lands that she could only dream of visiting for now.

Crossing her arms, the large sleeves of her pretty white nightgown folding over themselves, she plopped down on the armchair in the center of the room. This had been her father's favorite room, a place that he normally went to escape the world. She would find him asleep in this chair, time and time again, with a large book opened in his lap, the pages creased and scrunched against his legs.

She missed her eccentric father terribly. His actions were at times irrational and spontaneous. He loved to joke and push the envelope of social acceptance. If he had been at her birthday party, at least she would have one other irrationally rational mind to bounce ideas off of.

Right before the pneumonia consumed him completely, she had humored him with stories of her adventures. They were moments when she could take off her gloves and reveal the dramatic marred flesh on her wrist, that damning "P."

Not to say mention of her rash actions didn't at first shock and upset Crane Oleander. He had originally come to terms with the thought that she was dead. And finding out that she threw in her lot with pirates? Well, the idea took some getting used to.

The door opened, and Kade strolled in quietly. Trudy, an elderly woman with pluck, walked in behind him, carrying a tray of tea and lemon cookies. Trudy was head maid of the household, and she had been working for the Oleander family since June was a little girl.

Clunking the tray down on the table in front of June, the woman winked. "You let me know iffa I need ta chaperone."

June grinned while stretching her cramping legs. "Thanks, Trudy, but that needn't be necessary. I think I'm too tuckered out for any shenanigans."

The old woman guffawed. On occasion, she accidentally witnessed June's none-too-subtle attempts at teasing Kade into lustful submission. Nothing worked thus far, and Trudy had begun to take pleasure in making fun of her for it.

"We'll see." Trudy exited, closing the door behind her.

Kade, who had taken off his wig and dress jacket, rolled up his white sleeves. Sitting on the armrest of her chair, he pulled out a tiny box from the right pocket of his trousers.

"Happy birthday, June." He held out the rectangular black velvet box to her.

Any bitter feelings that June was still harboring inside began to disintegrate. "For me?" she asked suspiciously.

He grinned. "Who else? You're the birthday girl."

She giddily took it from him and opened the box slowly. Resting inside was a silver necklace. Dangling on the end of the necklace was a perfect black pearl.

She carefully touched the pearl with her index finger, stroking its cool, smooth exterior. "It's beautiful," she breathed. A Black Pearl. In less than five seconds, a swarm of emotions attacked her and subsided as quickly as they had developed.

"Would you like me to…?" he motioned at the necklace, and she nodded silently.

She pulled her long black curls away from her throat, and he placed the necklace around her neck, fastening the clasp. The pearl rested directly above her cleavage, and she could feel it warming to her skin temperature.

"Thank you so much," she said, smiling and taking his face in her hands, "You've given me a wonderful 28th birthday." Her eyes shut and she kissed him then, taking her time. He responded by placing his arms around her, holding her to him.

June attempted to deepen the innocent exchange, applying a bit more pressure against his mouth and running her hands down his chest, but he instantly broke away, still smiling at her. "I best head home," he commented, eying a nearby grandfather clock worriedly. "It's after two in the morning."

"Don't." She clasped his hand in her own, their fingers intertwined. "You don't have to go just yet."

He gently pulled his hand away, their fingers skimming each other. "Get some sleep, darling. I'll see you tomorrow evening for dinner." Kade tilted her chin up and gave her a kiss goodnight. "Dream sweet dreams." And he left.

She sunk back into her armchair, staring into the empty fireplace as she absentmindedly played with the black pearl around her neck. Another attempt resulting in disappointment. He was either the most chivalrous man on the planet, or she should sincerely start doubting the strength of his feelings for her.


End file.
